


What Creeps in the Dark?

by OnwardHo (rayoflight)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayoflight/pseuds/OnwardHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired the the film The Descent, Spock and Uhura explore a frightening planet.<br/>Posted during Halloween Spock/Uhura fic challenge in 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Creeps in the Dark?

Nyota swallows thickly and wipes at her brow. She pulls her shaking hand away, uncertain if the wetness she feels there is blood or sweat.

It is too hot, too humid, too damn dark on this planet, in this space, this immense crevice. The only thing keeping her anchored, keeping her from being swallowed up in the claustrophobic pitch are her lover's hands, his fingers curled around her wrist and waist, steadying her. 

She can't look at his eyes. They unnerve her. The reflective shine is too much like them. 

Ensign Yur, the compact spotted Drelinian female who once loaned her a stylus is dead. 

Of that she has no doubt. She heard the high warbling scream. Felt her stumble back, crushing her boot under her heavy clawed foot. Felt the splash drench the front of her uniform. Worst of all, she felt her desperate hands gripping at her for purchase, trying not to be dragged away. She had tried to hold on to her, all three of them had, but they were just too strong. 

A wet tearing sound, abruptly cut off her scream, silencing her forever. One last heave easily wrenched the rest of her from their grasp. Then, they surged forward taking the other ensign with them.

Spock and Nyota both fired their phasers, which only illuminated just how many there are. A mob of white eyes and curving dagger-filled maws, ever closer with each phaser-flash. 

Spock takes her hand and they run in the dark. Many pairs of silver pinpoints close behind.

They have been inching along the sheer rock face for hours, seeking a way out. Nyota wills her adrenalin-tensed muscles to calm and quiets her breathing. Still, her heart pounds so hard in her chest she thinks she can almost see the outline of it arching out against her chest with every beat, even in this black. 

Every movement is too loud here. She feels like she's stomping and yelling next to Spock's ghostly silence. She is thankful for her dancer's feet, but she wonders if they can hear. Wonders and hopes she won't be the death of them.

Spock halts. 

Hands encircle, tighten, drag and push her into a space so tight she bangs and scrapes both hips on the way in. He follows her, front facing the opening.

There are small things living in this space; crawling up her back, around her neck. She can feel them undulating, feel their many legs, but she cannot move, cannot make a sound. She squeezes her eyes shut and fists his uniform. She forces down the shudder, leans her forehead against his back and prays, because she can hear them now, too. 

Low cackles taunt them. There is a note of triumphant mocking in it.

It is, after all, now only a matter of time.


End file.
